All Toons go to Heaven
by Masked Mouse
Summary: This from Ben10magicain's Parodies For Sale. Darios a street wise con rat has been killed by his partner Captain Gutt. Now giving a second chance him and his friends Roxas and Sora must help Tails and Chris .
1. Chapter 1

All Toons go to Heaven:

Summery: This is from Ben10magicain's Parodies For Sale. Darios a street wise con rat has been killed by his partner ?. Now he is given a second chance with help from his two friends Roxas and Sora can they help ?.

Cast:

Charlie B Barkin: Darios (my oc)

Itchy Itchford: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 2), Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Carface: Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4)

Killer: The pirates (Ice Age 4)

Anne-Marie: Tails and Chris (Sonic X)

Annabelle: Marina (my oc)

Flo: Tanya (An American Tail) as an 18 year old

King Gator: Louis (The Princess and The Frog)


	2. Chapter 2

Masked Mouse Presents:

''All Toons Go To Heaven''

Jesse McCartney as Darios/Roxas

Haley Joel Osment as Sora

Meg Ryan as Marina

Amy Green as Tanya

Peter Dinklage as Captain Gutt

Jennifer Lopez as Shira

Aziz Ansan as Squint

Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke

Amy Palent as Tails

Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis

Chapter 1:

In a prison a young eighteen year old white fur rat with short blazing red hair, blue eyes and a pink nose. He wore a blue top hat with a feather attach to it, a blue shirt with the sleeves that blend in well with his fur colour, blue trousers and long brown riding boots. His name was Darios.

Him and his partner Captain Gutt were the top of Toon Town wherever they went they couldn't be touched. As they took whatever they pleased making the slip. While Darios made the plans while Captain Gutt got all the credit.

Darios remembered all the times Captain Gutt would brag about how his clever mind had got him and Darios out of trouble. As he would comment Darios that he had a head for action and fight. Making the young rat feel like he hadn't a bright head on his shoulders.

That made Darios blood boil with rage if it wasn't for Shira the only person in Captain Gutt's crew who treated Darios with respect. She was the only thing close to a mother figure as she found him at a young age.

She had found Darios wandering on the streets as he was running from the police for he had stolen for food. Luckily for him if Shira hadn't spoken up for him Darios would had ended up in an orphanage or worst a workhouse.

Darios shudder at this as he was glad for Shira's heart had brought the young stray to his new life. And that was when he met Captain Gutt who had led Darios down into the dark path of crime and that making him become a street wise con man.

Darios knew they had a casino they owned which brought in money for miles around. But Darios would end up getting the least like Captain Gutt had said that was what he got for being bottom of the food chain.

The only one he could turn to or understand him was Shira for she had found him the clothes that mostly were thrown out or unused. None of them knew of Darios past or his background since it had been a mystery since he first walk into their life.

In truth Darios father had walked out on his family before he was even born and his mother had to give him up as a child for which she was forced to as she had only little money would to feed at least one mouth.

Darios knew she loved him dearly and missed seeing him growing up. As he heard the door open as one of the guards came in as Darios waited till he could get the chance to escape.

''Poor kid you see too nice to get stuck into the twisted life of crime'' he said undoing his chain. This was it his moment as he straighten his body and made a mad dash to freedom. He heard the guard call after him as he had given chase.

Darios ran till he came to a stop as he panted for air as he waited till the coast was clear. As soon he heard the sound of feet died away he peek his head round to see it was safe to come out.

''Hey there'' cried a voice that nearly scared Darios out of his skin. He turned round to see two boys a bit younger than him. He saw the first one the owner of the voice had brown spike hair and blue eyes. He wore a black, white and red shirt with black trousers, white trainers, a medallion and a keyblade named Sora.

The other boy beside Sora was the same age as him he had blond spike hair with blue eyes wearing a white shirt, dark trousers, white trainers and a keyblade name Roxas.

Darios stared at the two thinking they could be brothers for the way they looked and dressed but he shoved it out of his mind. ''You want some food you look kind of hungry'' said Roxas holding a small box.

Darios admit he hadn't eaten for a few hours as he nodded. ''Oh good we thought you neded something you look like someone who is lost'' said Sora while Roxas opened the box as the smell drifted into the air.

''Yeah you can say I kind of'' said Darios as he knew no one besides Shira who had shown him any kindness. Maybe he thought there were others like her who existed in this world.

After they had eaten their meal Sora and Roxas got to their feet. ''We have to get back'' said Sora. ''Yeah Tanya will be worried sick if we aren't home on time'' said Roxas. ''Tanya'' said Darios as that name sounded so familliar to him as clear as a bell.

''Yeah she lives out in an old church it isn't much but she lets us live there you can say she is like an angel in disguise'' said Sora. ''I think I better be heading off too'' said Darios getting to his feet.

''So where do you live in case we want to see you again'' asked Roxas. ''You will see me around'' said Darios starting to walk off. When he was out of sight he cursed himself. Why did he hadn't tell them where he came from. For the single reason for the fear of them judging him for the life he lived in.

As soon he rounded the corner he thought he heard someone was behind him. ''Who is there'' asked Darios. Hearing no more movement he went on walking down the street. Then he heard it again. As he heard a bang as Darios got out of the way dodging it as he ran.

After the first bullet was fired whizzing past him another this time it hit Darios in the back as he fell to his knees to the ground. As he heard the person coming behind him. He felt his heart and soul splitting apart. As he stared up at the face of his killer.

Darios knew he was going to die as he felt the life in him give in. ''Captain Gutt why'' asked Darios as his eyes narrowed as he was filled with rage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Darios felt he was on a soft place in the sky. He awoke to find himself resting on a cloud. ''Where am I'' Darios asked himself. Then it all came back to him from that night as he gritted his teeth. That moment the sound of wings flutter his way as he saw a female come to his side.

''Welcome to heaven'' said the female mouse. She had brown fur, short black hair and brown eyes as she wore a light blue strap dress and angel wings. ''Am I really dead'' Darios asked her.

She gave a nod. ''Yes I am Marina who let those to find haven here'' said Marina. ''You are like the head angel'' said Darios. ''You can say that'' said Marina. Darios was confused. ''If I am dead then why aren't I know you put down below'' said Darios. ''The reason I let you stay up here is because you aren't truly evil you were lead astray during your time on Earth but nothing more'' said Marina.

While down in an orphanage a young brown fox with two tails with white tips at the end of the each of them which was his name Tails was climbing through the window to reach the ground below. He had been told he was to be adopted by some guy named The Sandman.

Tails felt scared for he knew he would be put to work so he waited till everyone was asleep. Soon the coast was clear he began to put his escape plan into action. As he had made it out he ran for it.

While that night two of Captain Gutt's crew were out that night. ''You know it is a shame Darios isn't around I kind of miss him'' said the sabre tooth cat. She was Shira the one who had given Darios the hope when he was growing up.

''Oh come on Shira you're telling me you going soft because you took some kid under your care'' said her companion name Squint. ''Squint you know I could tear you to shreds if I wanted to'' said Shira showing how dangerous her claws were to him. That made Squint quiet only for a short moment.

As they saw Tails coming their way. ''Oh great another kid like Darios on the run'' said Squint. Shira only glared at Squint then she calmed down. ''Excuse me where are you going'' she asked.

Tails turn to stare at the two. ''I am getting away from this place'' said Tails which took both of them by surprise how could a fox talk to other animals. ''Hey Shira you think the captain would react if we brought him back'' said Squint.

''I know but imagine how much Captain Gutt would get if we do keep him'' said Shira. Squint thought her idea was a good one and she had a point. ''Hey kid why don't you come home with us we will take care of you'' said Squint.

''Really oh thank you'' said Tails as they lead him away. Not too far a young boy was running away from home.

He was 12 years-old. He had spiky brownish orange hair and blue eyes. He wore a red t-shirt with yellow collar and white sleeves, black long-sleeved undershirt, blue jeans, yellow-blue sneakers. His name was Chris Thorndyke.

He had just made to the other side to the street where he heard something a noise behind him. He turned round to see the creature had saw him. ''Do you know which way to go'' Chris asked as it shook its head. ''Guess not'' said Chris heading off.

As he kept on walking he heard a noise behind him. Sensing he wasn't alone he made into a mad dash as he didn't stop running. As he came to a dead end as he could do nothing but wait for whoever it was after him.

While up in heaven Darios was busy studying the watch Marina had given him. She had warned him not to whine it for some reason. Being curious he couldn't help but do so. As he did he felt his world go spinning around him.

He felt himself getting dizzy as he was falling down. When Darios felt he was going to fall deeper he landed with a thud. He opened his eyes to find himself on hard ground. He was confused by this getting to his feet.

Then he turned to see both Roxas and Sora who must had saw his body laying there as it seem they looked sad for him. ''Darios what you nearly scared us half to death'' said Roxas as they hug him.

''Yeah sorry about that'' said Darios giving himself a secret smile he couldn't believe it he was back and alive. But he wondered how Marina would feel if she had found out he had come back from the dead.

But he had a job to do first he had to get back to the casino and give Captain Gutt a good piece of his mind for attempt at killing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

They arrived at the casino as Roxas gave a whistle of impress at it. ''So this is where you lived'' he asked Darios. ''Well yeah'' said Darios folding his arms with a grin across his face. But Darios remembered Captain Gutt was the one that killed him. And if he learned the young rat had lived he would be out for his blood and anyone that was helping him.

He knew a way in as he lead Sora and Roxas to the back as he pushed a door hidden from view. But for some how reason it was stuck to open. ''That is odd Shira always leave the side door open for me I wonder why it is closed'' said Darios.

''Maybe we should try getting in the front I am sure someone will let us in'' said Sora. ''No Sora they wouldn't it is kind of hard to understand to explain'' said Darios. Then he gazed upward. Course he thought if we can't try the back way in then the only way in is up.

As Darios scale up the wall with Sora and Roxas closely follow behind him. It was lucky neither of the three were afraid of heights. As Darios came to a top window as he stared in. To his amazement he saw Tails and Chris both in the room. He found this confusing he had never seen anyone younger than him before thinking that Captain Gutt had some plan in mind.

He tapped on the window as both turned to see him as Tails opened the window. ''Hey don't worry we won't bite what you two doing coop up in here'' asked Darios. He hoped Tails would answer for Chris since Darios knew humans couldn't understand animal talk.

''I was brought here after being captured'' said Chris as Darios stood open mouth. ''Can you understand me I mean can you hear me talk'' asked Darios. Chris nodded at this. ''I found out when they locked him in here after me'' said Tails. ''And why did they bring you here'' Darios asked Tails. ''I don't know they thought I could be of some use'' said Tails.

''That is bad news'' said Roxas coming into the room with Sora behind Darios. ''Really terrible to hear'' said Sora as he agreed with Roxas. ''We have to get you two out right now'' said Darios. ''But how Darios if we are found out and get caught'' said Roxas. ''No we won't I know those guys and how to handle them'' said Darios giving a sly wink to them.

''My name is Chris Thorndyke but you can call me Chris this is Tails''s aid Chris pointing to Tails. ''Oh right well you know my name Darios this is Sora and Roxas my two best friends'' said Darios as both beamed at Darios comment to them. ''Now how to do we get out of here'' asked Roxas.

''I have invented a plane that could work'' said Tails. ''A plane'' said Darios, Roxas and Sora together. ''Yes Tails told me he invents things all the time he is a genius at it'' said Chris as Tails stood proud at this.

''I don't know I mean if it will work properly if I show you how to control it'' said Tails. A few seonds later as the group of five were settled in nicely with Darios at the front with Tails. As Darios started the engine.

As it whirl as it jolted forward as Darios took to the pedal. As they kept moving as the plane got faster and faster. As it flew out the window into the night sky. As they made sure not to make too much noise.

As they landed nearby a small abandon bulding Darios had made into a secret hide away when he ran away from Captain Gutt who had no knowledge of the place. As they settled to the place. As both Sora and Roxas rested in a corner while Darios was telling Chris and Tails a story.

''The crafty thief Robin Hood made off with the money to give to the poor and Maid Marian she was the pretty thing for miles around'' said Darios. Chris and Tails liked his story. They wondered as they went to sleep the new day would bring them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

Captain Gutt by that time had discovered Chris and Tails escape. He knew only one person who it could had been. ''How could he sitll be alive'' Captain Gutt asked himself that question. ''So what you want us to do'' asked Sqpuint with the rest of the crew. ''Find them bring that boy and fox back make sure this time Darios never comes back from the dead'' said Captain Gutt.

''He is a good Kid captain'' said Shira. ''Shira all the years you tried to defend Darios and still he defies my orders he is more use as a disobeying animal and we know what becomes of one'' said Captain Gutt. They nodded as this heading off.

While that morning Darios and his group were at the race track as Darios had planned a bet as he had asked Chris which horse. As he report to them the exact one while Tails was busy at work.

Sora and Roxas had got close to the two after their first meeting as they felt concern for their will being. As Tails new invention looked so amazing when they saw it. ''It isn't much all you have to do is start it from here'' said Tails. ''Wow that is great'' said Roxas as Sora agreed.

''We better hurry or we will miss the race'' said Darios as it they got onto a platform attach to it as Tails lifted them up into the air till they could see everything. ''It is like you could see everything from up here'' said Sora looking down. ''Yeah our own personal view'' said Darios.

As it was annouce the horse Darios had choosen had won. For the pass week Darios had put both their talents to good use. As the money rolled in for them as they saw no worries. As Darios felt his old self once again.

One night Chris and Tails had enough of this as they decided to tell Darios to see if he could see sense. ''I thought you said we be like that Robin Hood'' said Chris annoyed. ''Oh right I know a place where someone can be use of some help'' said Darios.

As he remembered the church Sora and Roxas had told him about as later that night they carried food towards it. ''You sure this is alright Darios'' said Roxas. ''I am sure'' said Darios.

When they entered they were met by a female white and brown fur mouse with blue eyes and long brown hair in a ponytail. She wore a red skirt, a black corset and a white shirt. She was eighteen round the same age as Darios.

''Hello Roxas, Sora, hello Darios what brings you here'' said Tanya as Darios stood open mouth. He knew this was Tanya the young girl mouse who was his old flame from long ago.

They had met three years ago when they were sixteen. Darios had slipped away from Captain Gutt as he was in trouble. For he didn't want to face Captain Gutt's wrath as he ended up in Tanya's nightbourhood. He knew her family weren't rich but they were neither poor for she came from a well respected background. Like Shira she saw the goodness in Darios. As the two become close.

But they never saw each other after that fateful night. He was worried in case Tanya had fallen pregnant with his child causing him to be sinned by her family thinking the reason they had left.

But Darios knew her family never saw any harm in him as he would talk endless with Papa Mousewitz while Darios would comment on Mama Mousewitz cooking. He would tell many of his tales to her younger brother Fievel and would play with her little sister Yasha.

Darios felt welcomed in their company and home. He never wanted it to end. As Tanya saw in him the good parent and role model if he could turn away from crime. For his heart was in the right place.

And here she was in this church as Sora and Roxas had said wondering what had become of her family. As beside her were some young mice around Fievel's age. He wondered where these ones had become fallen into the world like he had who she had shown love to.

''It is so good to see you'' said Tanya as her words were gentle and soft to him. ''Yeah it is great to see you too'' said Darios. As the younger mice rushed to the food. ''Oh this is Chris and Tails'' said Darios. ''Hi there'' said Chris as the mice stared up at him then they continue eating.

''Oh Darios they need a home do you know where Chris lives I am sure he has a family if he has one will take both him and Tails in'' said Tanya speaking to Darios alone. ''I don't know I didn't ask the kid if he did'' said Darios.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Darios had taken in Tanya's words. The sooner they returned he wanted to speak with Sora and Roxas alone after Chris and Tails had gone to sleep. ''Look you two know this place the back of your hand right'' said Darios as both nodded at him. ''Well I am wondering if you can locate Chris family'' said Darios.

''Why Darios you so passoinate to someone besides yourself oh now I get it'' said Roxas. ''You think Darios has a soft spot for them'' said Sora folding his arms. ''What no just that they might be worried out of their minds about him that is all'' said Darios.

''That is our Darios always avoiding what he can't see in front of him'' said Roxas as they started on their search. What they said was true. Oh come on Darios thought get a grip of yourself you needed no one around before not now.

Then why was he all of a sudden started to care for Chris and Tails. As the following days he would give things for them. He brought some new sneakers for Chris when his got worn or some trousers or shirt he found. Also he found a coat for Tails to wear in case he caught a cold.

Also he brought some toys that were thrown out. An old brown dusty teddy bear for Chris and a plastic wrench and hammer for Tails to practise with. Sora and Roxas watch their friend creating a strange bond of a big brother or a father figure looking out for them.

A couple of times while they were making bets wore a large coat to hide them inside it with Chris at the top with Darios at the bottom keeping them still. But it seem it wasn't making Darios happy anymore. He tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

As he, Chris and Tails were staring up at the night sky as the stars twinkle down om them. Darios felt one at peace for the first time in his life. ''Darios what were your family like'' asked Chris. Darios's heart ached at the thought of his family no one had ever asked him that question.

''Chris when I was born my family had some money issues when I was born I had siblings five actually three sisters and two brothers I was the youngest my mother couldn't handle the stress of delivering us all to cut the details short I lived while the rest of the litter died you thought I was lucky but I wasn't for I was born smaller for my actual height as I was then known as a runt'' said Darios.

''Did your parents try to live through the heartbreak losing them'' asked Tails. ''To tell the truth my father couldn't handle it so after a few months he pack his bags and left my mother she tried her hardest to raise me but it was no use for the cops force her to hand me over to them she did everything in her power to keep me'' said Darios.

''Did they put you in an orphange'' asked Chris as Darios nodded his head. ''You really must had hated it enough to run away when you got older'' asked Tails. ''Not really the people that took me in were nice and I got adopted to this really nice couple named Basil and Isabella they treated me as their own I thought I had found my family at last but I never forgot my mother but then tragic times hit me again it turned out Isabella was about to have a baby'' said Darios.

''A baby why would that be tragic would you be happy with your own baby brother or sister even if their parents adopted you'' asked Chris. ''Course I was thrilled at the news as I helped Isabella and Basil prepare for the biggest moment in our lives but the day before it was about to arrive Basil explain to Isabella they didn't have enough room or money for all of us'' said Darios as they waited for Darios went on with his tale.

''Isabella suggested since being a sweet soul that they would buy a bigger house or get an extra job but Basil said it was pointless doing so for it was hard to find more work I overheard it all I knew I had became a curse in the second time so that night I packed up and left I went looking for my mother'' said Darios.

''Did you find her'' asked Tails. ''No I got word that she had fallen ill from a sickness it was killing her from the inside at a fast rate as she had sadly died before I could see her again'' said Darios.

''I know how it feels to lose my parents they died in a fire I seem to be the only one that escaped it'' said Tails as Darios understood the loss. ''Is that why you want to gain money so badly because of your family'' said Chris.

Darios stared at him and at long last gave him a nod. ''Yes to show that I could make something of a difference to my family and myself'' said Darios. ''You know you are welcome in my home every time so is Roxas, Sora and Tails'' said Chris. ''Thank you I like that very much'' said Darios.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

Roxas and Sora had returned from their search early in the morning before breakfast as they were greeted by Darios. ''Guess what Darios you are right Chris's family doesn't live too far away'' said Sora. ''Good we will go later I will tell him the good news'' said Darios.

As he walked inside to find the two about to walk up as Tails gave a small yawn. ''Hello Darios what is it'' asked Chris rubbing the sleep from his eyes. ''Good news kid you are going home tonight both of you are'' said Darios.

''Really you think they will let Tails'' said Chris. ''I think they would'' said Roxas. ''Great Tails hear that we are going home you, me, Roxas, Sora and importantly Darios'' said Chris beaming. ''What me'' said Darios blinking at this. ''Yes it was an idea Chris thought since you would find your new home and family like you did in the past with Basil and Isabella when they took you in'' said Tails remembering Darios story from last.

Darios heart beat so fast he couldn't believe his ears. He wondered if Basil and Isabella was living in Chris neighbourhood if so he wondered if he could go back and visit Maybe ask for their forgiveness for running away all those years ago. And he might be in luck to caught a glimpse of their son or daughter wondering what age they could be.

After they had made their final bet as they headed off that night to Chris's house. When they had round a corner to see Captain Gutt and his crew right in front of them. ''Here they are and Darios too'' said Squint. ''Well what you lot standing around here for get them'' said Captain Gutt.

''That sounds like our cue to leave'' said Roxas as they began to dash off. While they fought off Captain Gutt and his crew with Sora and Roxas using their keyblades while Darios attack in combat.

As they run till they dove under till Darios and his gorup were face with a new problem. They were surrounded by crocs as they tried to snap a bite at them. One tried to make a grab for Darios but he gout of the way having his hat swallow in the croc's mouth.

Darios punch at the croc making it throw the hat back out of his mouth as Darios place it back on his head. As Sora and Roxas were avoiding getting eaten as well. But Tails and Chris had been swallow in the mouth of the leader of the crocs named Louis.

''I wonder if some music will tame them'' said Darios getting to his feet. As he started to hum a few notes. Louis seem impressed by this as he threw Chris and Tails onto the ground.

Lous:I can't eat a singer, I never could, I never will That's so beautiful. What do you call that voice little fella? Is that a baritone or a tener? Oh I don't care, it's just you and me." Let's make music together Let's make sweet harmony Oh, let's make music together, baby You take the do I'll take the ray, you better hang on to me We are birds of a feather Looking for the right key Oh, let's make music together, baby

Cause only music makes a man free Gonna make a beautiful song Sing along, gonna let that natural beat move your feet When the music's deep down in you There's nothing that you can do But believe, oh believe There is nothing like singing And our voices just blend Oh, let's make music together, baby Lift our voices together partner Let's make music forever, baby And we'll always be friends Let's make music together Let's make sweet harmony Oh, let's make music together, baby

Let's make sweet harmony Oh let's make-this is for you Mama! Oh, let's make sweet harmony Let's make music together Let's make sweet harmony Oh, let's make music together, baby Let's make sweet harmony

''Well thank you for not eating us Mr'' said Darios. ''It is Louis and you need anything all you have to do is call any time'' said Louis. ''Oh right then we will be on our way'' said Roxas as they made their way upward.

''Hey Chris, Tails you alright'' asked Sora as they began to cough. ''Oh no Darios we have to get them to Tanya at once'' said Roxas. ''You are right she might know what to do'' said Darios as his heart was hurting isnide. He was losing anyone else again as they got to the church.

''I am afraid it is terrible'' said Tanya after she had seen to Chris and Tails. ''You can't do anything to help them'' said Darios. ''Darios I am afraid this is out of my hands the best thing is too get them to doctor if they don't then'' said Tanya.

''Then I guess their chances are silm'' said Roxas. ''I am afraid so'' said Tanya.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

Darios was heartbroken it felt he was losing the one he loved all over again. As Roxas and Sora had taken him outside to help calm him down. ''Darios everything will be alright'' said Sora. ''No it won't Sora, Roxas everything was alright till they came into my life if things had gone my way this never should had happened'' said Darios angrily.

Chris and Tails who had overheard were shocked and unhappy by this news. Feeling used and finding distrust in Darios as they decided to leave. Darios, Roxas and Sora had heard someone was behind them.

They heard a noise in the distance. ''Chris, Tails'' said Darios in fear. He knew Captain Gutt had recpature them. He wasn't letting them down or have them suffer as he was about to head off.

''We are going with you'' said Sora. ''No Sora I can't let you do that'' said Darios. ''But Darios you are easily outnumbered if you go alone'' said Roxas. ''I know that Roxas but I must do this is my fight'' said Darios.

As he rushed off as he arrived looking for Chris and Tails calling their names. Then he stop to see them. His heart froze in horror. As he stared over their bodies. Darios saw them lay deathly still.

''No I am not losing you two please don't die on me'' said Darios thinking he hadn't made it in time. He cursed himself for being too late to save them. ''Marina I know you probably won't help me after all the things I had done help bring them back into the living they shouldn't die because of me'' said Darios.

As he spoke two tears fell from his eyes down onto them. For a few minutes he started to hear movement from them. ''Darios'' said both Chris and Tails. ''You are alive but how'' said Darios as he held them tight in his arms hugging them.

''Because Darios your love of true loyalty to them brought them back when your tears fell it showed your heart to them'' said Marina's voice in his head. Darios understood this as he stared at them.

''Chris, Tails get out of here at once get back to Sora and Roxas they will take care of you with Tanya she will sent word to your family where you are Chris'' said Darios as he was about to walk off.

''Where are Darios'' asked Tails. ''I am off to settle an old score with Captain Gutt'' said Darios as he gritted his teeth at his name. As he ran looking for any signs of him. ''Look for me Darios'' said a voice behind him.

Darios turned as his eyes narrowed at Captain Gutt. ''Get rid of this pest'' said Captain Gutt to his crew upon hearing his orders prepare to attack Darios. As they fought while Darios dodge as he had defeated every one of them.

''If you want something done right do it yourself'' said Captain Gutt angrily as he jumped in front of Darios. As Captain Gutt swiped his sword at Darios as he jumped and dived from it.

As Darios was about to pounce when he fell to the ground. Before Captain Gutt could lay the final attack Darios remembered Louis words if he needed anything. As he opened his mouth giving a loud whistle of a tune. Louis who wasn't far heard it.

Sensing his friend was in danger Louis bursted upward coming to Darios aid. As the two fought till finally a loud blast erupted throughout the whole place. Roxas and Sora who was running fast they could hoping to catch up with Darios heard the noise.

They heard from Chris and Tails what had taken place. The two had left them with Tanya knowing she would take care of them for the while. They watched to see their friend emerge in a tired state.

he fell to the ground as they rushed up to them. ''He is alright still breathing I don't know how much longer'' said Sora.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

Darios had awoke on Chris bed as the group had return to Chris house. ''Darios it is time to go'' said Marina's voice. ''But Marina I can't leave them'' said Darios sadly staring at Chris and Tails. The young rat had come a long way.

He had met so many wonderful creatures and friends. Met up with an old love of his past and mostly importantly he had opened his heart to give it to both Chris and Tails. He wanted to stay with them not wanting his life to end.

''But you have done so much for them already Darios'' said Marina's voice as Darios knew she was right. He heard Tails and Chris begin to stir. ''Darios where are you going'' asked Chris.

''I have to go somewhere else is calling me'' said Darios. ''Can we ever find a way of making you stay'' said Tails. Then something formed into Darios mind. ''I think you can do something keep close of Roxas and Sora they needed a good home'' said Darios.

As he felt his spirit piercing through his whole body. As he floated up into the air as he was joined by Marina as they flew by Captain Gutt. He was not happy with this as he stared at the watch.

''Don't wind that watch or you will face where it leads'' said Marina's voice. He huffed thinking she was being silly. ''I say don't touch it'' said Marina as she yelled the words causing him to be frighthen.

As both Marina and Darios stood on a cloud. ''Darios there is someone I would like to meet'' said Marina. Darios was confused. ''Darios'' came a new female voice which Darios remembered from a long time ago. His heart swelled with joy and sadness.

He knew the owner of that voice so he never stop searching for and never forgot. ''Mother'' said Darios turning to face the figure. She was a white fur rat with blue eyes and a pink nose with long red hair down her back. She wore a three bead string necklace, a strap blue dress and a blood red shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

This was his mother Summer who had every desire to keep the child she love. He saw by her feet five little forms staring curiously up at him. Two fur white boy rats with blue eyes and a pink noses and three white fur girl rats with blue femine eyes and pink noses.

These were his siblings the ones he never got a chance to see. ''It is alright my little ones this is the brother who god gave a second chance to'' said Summer as they ran up to him hugging aorund his legs. ''We must go our new home calls us'' said Summer.

The End


End file.
